Gensokyo Grand Battle
by PirateKefka
Summary: When a discovery was made that the residents of Gensokyo were watched and celebrated, the residents get together and organize a danmaku tournament to find out who is the strongest resident of the crazy crazy dimension.
1. Pool 1 Selection

NOTES: Right now this is a tentative story, depending on the feedback received and general response hopefully this will advance past the actual pool selections and into the actual battles...which will hopefully be decided through mass polling. Well, with that out of the way, enjoy.

---

The kappa gave a quick lookaround of all the equipment and put her hand up, "And we're rolling in 3...2..."

The cameras came on for all of Gensokyo to see some of the most powerful beings in existance together at Hakurei Shrine for a currently unknown reason. Nearly every powerful faction was fully represented, from an ice fairy to the shrine's caretaker to some gods themselves. Finally, the cameras centered on a man and a hatted woman with a parasol behind her.

"Good afternoon, Gensokyo!" the man gave a smile towards the camera as he straightened the papers in his hands, "and welcome to the first annual Gensokyo Grand Battle!"

"I hope you all are enjoying your new TG's, everyone."

"TV's, Miss Yakumo, they are called TV's."

"Close enough, we basically worked all the kappas half to death to get all these out to all of residents and hell if I know if they know how to work the damn things..."

"Anyways, I'm Rinnosuke Morichika, and this is Yukari Yakumo, goddess of borders, and we here to bring the pool picks for our great 48-compatant Gensokyo Grand Battle thanks to our recent discovery of this little network exchange called the--"

"Intra-netting! and seattop compers!"

"Internet, Miss Yakumo, thanks to that little device you found called a laptop computer. We have learned that the exploits of this world have been greatly recorded and celebrated. And between celebrations of various Gensokyo residents, a great debate has been ongoing about who is the strongest resident of this great world."

"I'm putting my money on myself."

"Well you are one of the favorites, yes, but that's why we are having our tournament, hosted right at Hakurei Shrine plus with matches at other famous Gensokyo locales like the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the Moriya Shrine. What we are doing today is selecting the positions for the first part of the tournament, the pool play section. Our 48 combatants will be placed in 8 groups of 6 to compete in a round-robin style danmaku fighting tournament. The top four fighters of each group will then advance to the Knockout rounds where they will be fighting in a two-round single-elimination tournament and the eight survivors will advance to our championships where they will finally play for all the marbles and the title of "Master of Gensokyo". It'll be an exciting time, full of twists and turns and our best residents giving it their all, isn't that right...Miss...Yakumo..."

Yukari was leaning back in her chair "resting her eyes" as she tells people, but it was obvious that she was using Rinnosuke's exposition as naptime. A quick nudge from the shopkeeper allowed the goddess to slowly wake up without obliterating anyone in the general vicinity.

"Y...yes, and with the host of this event is our work jock--field reporter, Aya Shameimaru, Aya?"

The camera switched to the tengu and a very familiar red and white clothed shrine maiden in front of her shrine, behind them was a massive board set up to show the pool play standings.

"Thanks Yukarin, I'm here with Reimu Hakurei, the host of this grand event. Any words to say to our audience about the tournament and our fighters?"

"Well I just hope we have some great battles, some exciting times, come-from-behind victories, more donations to the Hakurei Shrine, and--"

"YOU'RE MAKING ME FALL ASLEEP DA ZE!"

The blonde magician nearly tackled Reimu as she grabbed the microphone away from Aya and shoved herself right into the camera.

"What we have here is a battle royale of epic proportions, ze! Faction against faction! Hell, Intra-faction battles! Goddess against goddess! We have combatants unlocked from CAPTIVITY in order to participate in this great event da ze! Ghosts, Oni, Youkai, Fairies, Vampires, Maids, NUCLEAR RAVENS! We got it all in the first annual Gensokyo GRAAAAAAAND BAAAAAAAATLE!"

Reimu nudged herself into frame in an attempt to keep Marisa at bay, trying to get in voice range of the mic.

"M...Marisa, move...anyways, we'd like to thank everyone for coming here and tuning in, we will start our lottery for the Pool Play rounds, so be sure to watch for the fun drama and matchups and--"

"ASSKICKING, DA ZE!"

The camera returned to a once-again slumbering Yukari and Rinnosuke, who was at a bit of a loss for words from the shrine maiden and magician's actions.

"Well...thank you Aya, Reimu....and I guess Marisa...anyways, once a pool is filled out, we will to a quick little segment called Suika's Sure Shots. The oni will use her destiny powers to predict two of the four that she considers locks for advancing to the Knockout Round. So how are things over there, Suika?"

The camera switched to an individual desk with a familiar drunk oni laying slightly over it. "Ish going well, Rinrinyukarin. I'm shorry I didn't get my name into the tournerrent, but I'll do my besht to help ana--hic--ana--hic--talk about the fights and whosh gonna win. And then we're all gonna get druuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunk...cuz I'll drink all y'all under the table!"

"Heh, well thank you Suika...and now we are prepared to pull the first group for pool play. We now go back to Aya on the floor, Aya?"

In front of the shrine, board, and a box holding 48 numbered balls. The crow tengu looked over to the camera that is focusing on Reimu, who is moving over to the box. "Reimu is moving over to the box and will pick our first and second pool. Who will be our first fighter to know her place in the tournament?"

Reimu reached into the box and quickly pulled out a ball, with a quick glance, she announced to the crowd "NUMBER 29! AKI SISTERS!"

Light applause filled the area as Aya and the camera flew over to the two harvest goddesses, Shizuha and Minoriko.

"You're one of the two tandem entries in this tournament and the first to know your pool, how do you think you two will do?"

The younger sister humbly talked into the mic, "Well we hope to do our best and meet some new people and see some great danmaku..."

"Well some nice selfless words from our first participants, and Reimu is ready for the second entry..."

"NUMBER 43! RIN KAENBYOU!"

"ORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" A scream followed by applause came from the back where Aya started to fly where she found the kasha with a raven spirit playfully on her back.

"Well, there was a nice yell coming from here, was that you, Rin?"

"No, that was Okuu here," Orin nodded to the yatagarasu riding on her back, "She's excited for this tournament and hopes we both do well..."

"Hope we both bring a BEATDOWN to everyone!" Utsuho lunged towards the mic as Orin giggled but struggled to match the change in weight on her body.

"Well here's hoping you all go deep. Let's see who you else you be facing..."

"NUMBER 10! LETTY WHITEROCK!"

The usual applause came with some childish yells as Aya raced over to the winter spirit.

"We have some Fall spirits and now we have a Winter spirit, how are you seeing this pool play out?"

The spirit nodded and quietly spoke to the tengu, "I just want to do my best and hope that my friends and I can do well."

"Who're your friends?"

Letty pointed to the ice fairy dancing with the sparrow and firefly spirits, "namely the fairy, Cirno, but her friends as well. For some reason they look up to me, so hopefully we can all do well."

"Well good luck to you all, and now for our next name, Reimu?"

"NUMBER 35! SANAE KOTIYA!"

Some gasps of awe came with some louder applause as it appeared that the first big name was called. Aya raced over to the other shrine maiden, innocently watching as the two people she was with were in a wrestling match with each other.

"Sanae, caretaker of the Moriya Shrine, you know some of your combatants already, what do you think are your chances to advance?"

"Oh I think I can do quite well, considering I've already had some good training making sure that at least for now my goddesses play...nice...ish..." she pointed to the two wrestling.

"Do you think Pool Play will be easier than...well...keeping your gods in line?"

"I dunno yet, the kasha seems like a challenge, but I think I'll do well..."

"Well good luck to you, now to find another challenger..."

"NUMBER 5! Hong...who is tha-OH! CHINA!"

A roar of laughter came from most of the crowd, but one member stood up with her arms outstretched in a "you have to be kidding me" position. It wasn't that hard for Aya to find her.

"Well, China..."

"Meiling...MY NAME IS MEILING! Reimuuuuu, why did you just embarrass me? I thought if I got my name called by you and not the witch that they'd actually use my name..."

"I...uh...well I'm sorry...I'll call you Meiling from now on..."

"Th-thanks..."

"Well with China in the fifth spot--"

"HEY!"

"We have one last spot in the first pool. Reimu, who's got it?"

"NUMBER 31! HINA KAGIYAMA!"

The usual applause came as for the last time in the pool as Aya rushed to the spinning goddess.

"Miss Hina..." Aya's head began to try and follow Hina's spinning as an attempt to her attention. "You know who all's in your group...who are you excited to face?"

"Well...I'd like...to face...the kasha...and the shrine...maiden...most of all...and maybe...the China girl...as well..."

"Well there we go, our first pool is set. Rinnosuke, how do you see this group?"

The camera returned to Rinnosuke and a now awake Yukari...except now she has her attention to something in her hands.

"Oi, Rinnosuke, where do you catch a Seel?

"Now's not the time, Miss Yaku---er, well it seems like a great group, Aya. A nice healthy balance which can bring up some great upsets. Now Suika, who're your sure shots?"

Suika was now completely over her desk, but still somehow conscious. "Oleeeeeeee Ole Ole Olee...Oleeeee Oleeeee...Oriiiiiiin is gonna kick some butt! Also the frog snake lady will definately get enough wins to advaaaaaance..."

"Heh, thank you Suika. We'll take a short break before announcing the second pool. There are still many big names to be picked. Reimu and Marisa are still in the box, as are all final and extra bosses. Where will they go? Will the two main characters be in the same pool? Will we have a group of death? Find out after the break."


	2. Pool 2 Selection

"See, Articuno's right there, be sure to sa--oh and we're back for the second pool selection for the Gensokyo Grand Battle. I'm Rinnosuke Morichika and with me is--"

"Ha, Thunder Waved your ass..."

"...and with me, obviously distracted, is Yukari Yakumo, goddess of laziness--"

Rinnosuke gave a quick glance towards the distracted goddess, hoping she didn't catch the stealth insult.

"And we're about to pull the entries for Pool Two for our pool play round. Pool One featured a well balanced group but lacked a really serious heavy hitter. Let's get to Reimu Hakurei with the first pick."

Reimu reached into the box as the crowd silently watched, she pulled the ball out and smiled before giving the announcement.

"NUMBER 8! REMILIA SCARLET!"

A collective echoing gasp sounded through the shrine as all eyes turned towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion group sitting together, Aya swooped over to get the first word.

"Remilia, first name in Group Two. Already the rest of these entries don't want to get called for the next five spots. Who are you hoping shows up in your group?"

The vampire gave the tengu a stare before going to the microphone, "Well I wouldn't mind if Reimu or Marisa get called...although it'd be much more fun to face them in the championships."

"Sis, Sis, Siiiiiiiiiiiiiis..." The blonde next to her started to shake her older sister... "Let's fight."

"Not now, Flan, we'll do it for real in the finals."

Flandre gave a high-pitched squeal of joy as Reimu reached into the box to find the potential unlucky second member of Group Two.

"NUMBER 27! SHIKIEIKI YAMAXANADU!"

Another gasp came through, however not as strong as the one for Remilia. Aya flew over to the Judge of the Dead.

"We've got a great Group so far and it's just two people in. What do you think of your chances in this group so far."

Shikieiki help up a white marker. "I believe my chances are great, with the evidence so far I think I can easily advance, even with a tough competitor like a member of the Scarlet family."

"Well best of luck to you, and let's see who else you will be competing with..."

"NUMBER 26! KOMACHI ONOZUKA!"

More gasps came from the crowd as the judge and the death god eyed each other, Aya didn't have to move as the two were seated right next to each other.

"Komachi, you are in the same group as your boss. How does that feel?"

"Welllllll, it feels alright. Plus it's not like I have to read up on my opponent now..."

"We'll see how that goes...although I'd suggest putting some effort in, you have other foes as well."

Komachi just shrugged as Reimu returned to the box.

"NUMBER 14! YOUMU KONPAKU!"

A mix of gasps and applause came through the crowd as Aya flew to the gardener being hugged by her mistress.

"Youmu, you are another big hitter in this tough group. How are you feeling going up against a death god and judge of the dead, being a half-ghost yourself?"

"Well...I trust in my blade and my training and..."

"You don't have to be so soft-spoked, Youmu..." Yuyuko smiled as she continued to hug her gardener. "You're gonna beat up everyone in your group and you're gonna blaze your way to the championships. And we're gonna be in the finals together and everyone will know how awesome we are and give us gifts and food and snacks and free meals and food and..."

"M-Mistress Yuyuko, you're just thinking about food again..."

"O-Oh? Am I? Well it's been a while since I've eaten."

"It was 5 minutes ago...there's still some food on your plate..."

"OH? Yay!"

Youmu sighed as her master dashed off to find her plate of half-eaten food and gave a weak smile to Aya and the camera. Soon after, Reimu had pulled the fifth ball in the group.

"NUMBER 3! RUMIA!"

No gasps this time as only light applause came. Aya dashed over to the darkness spirit, playing with the ice fairy, firefly, and sparrow spirit.

"Tough group, Rumia, very tough group. How do you think you'll do against this high of competition?"

"Tough guys? Is that so?"

"Uhh...yes it is, Rumia. You've got a vampire, a judge, a death god, and master swordsman in your group so far."

"Well they can't hit what they can't see....can they?"

With a snap of her fingers, Rumia summoned a ball of darkness around her...and then promptly ran into camera.

"Aah, who put that there?"

"Well this group isn't lacking in character, I can tell you that. With our last slot about to be picked, it's amazing the competition that's here already. While it appears that Rumia is a bit of a step down, the sixth member could be interesting...and here's Reimu with the last pick."

Reimu picked up the ball and looked at it, her face immediately turned to shock as she motioned for Marisa to take a look as well. Marisa's brash look also seemed to have been hit by truck at first, but then turned to a malicious grin. She gave a motion to Aya to move. Then mimed to pull a sword out of a sheath. Aya took this notice to move back to Youmu and Yuyuko's area. With the camera focused on the swordsman, Reimu called out the last member of Group Two.

"NUMBER 15! YUYUKO SAIGYOUJI!"

One final, near deafening gasp came from the crowd as the camera, which was already focused on Youmu, captured every second of the swordsman's change in expression of curiousity and anticipation to complete and utter terror. Yuyuko came back to the area with her mouth full with some sort of roasted meat.

"Wudda mish?"

Aya, never being one to brake for an awkward moment to pass, immediately went to the two to interview in tandem.

"Mistress and guardian, packed in the same group. And a FIERCE group at that! Youmu, what would happen if with the scheduling, you had to face your master in the final round of Pool Play, with only ONE spot in the Knockout Round available? Yuyuko, will you make sure to not hold anything back against your servant?"

Neither would answer. One out of shock, the other due to her chowing down on what appeared to be a whole pig. The camera decided to return to Rinnosuke and Yukari in the booth.

"Well what a very intriging turn of events, Miss Yakumo. While we thought a boss and employee was going to be the biggest matchup here, with the final ball pulled, one of the most powerful beings here is pitted against the very person she dedicates her entire life to protect. It'd be like you facing off against one of your shikigami."

"I happen to obliterate my shikigami with danmaku all the time, Rinnosuke. It toughens them up, they wouldn't take that announcement like the sword girl did."

"And in addition, it's very rare to call a Scarlet sister a dark horse, but Remilia also is lurking in the depths of this group, ready to strike. Suika, you got a doozy to predict here. Who are your Sure Shots?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllll...." Suika was rolling back and forth across her desk in a drunken stupor. "Remi is strong...hic...stupid strong. An'she has dat never-say-die ten-hic-tena-hic-GUTS! to ne'er count her out. She gonna advance an' Yuyuyuyuyuyu-hic-GHOST LADY! will also fer sure go tru. If Yo-yo-sword goes tru, though...who knooooooows?"

"Thank you, Suika, your intoxication only makes things more interesting."

"Why does she get to booze up and I can't?"

"Well Miss Yakumo.....we just don't know if she's ever sober and it's kinda hard to find someone with a power like hers that didn't enter. Anyways, Group Two is shaping up to be a hell of a group, especially the guaranteed Youmu vs Yuyuko matchup. And with a group as tough as this, advancement to the Knockout Round could hang in the balance in this fight between princess and bodyguard. We'll be back with Group Three. This time, Marisa's calling the shots! Will we know where she or Reimu go? Will there be other matchups that'll have the caliber of the master/servant battle here in Group Two? Find out after this!"


	3. Pool 3 Selection

NOTES: This group scares and excites me. Hopefully if I get enough looks and support to warrant continuing, this will be an amazing group to write.

----

"With 16 fighters down and 32 to go, our first ever Gensokyo Grand Battle has already lined up some doozies of matches for us. I'm Rinnosuke Morichika and with me is Yukari Yakumo, goddess of borders."

"You think we'll see more souls crushed?"

"Uhh…for those of you just tuning in, what Miss Yakumo is talking about is about one matchup in the previous group that pits half-ghost Youmu Konpaku against the being she has spent her…uh…half-life I guess protecting, Yuyuko Saigyouji. In addition, one of the Scarlet sisters, the elder Remilia is also in the group, which will make things that much tougher for both to advance. Will our next group match up in drama? For the first time, it'll be Marisa Kirisame pulling the spots out of the box. Will her touch bring us a great group? Let's find out."

The camera focused on the magician as she reached into the box. She smiled and shook her head in a bit of a playful manner as she introduced the first member of Group Three.

"NUMBER 9! FLANDRE SCARLET!"

No applause was heard as Aya swooped back into the Scarlet Devil Mansion group.

"Flandre…very few people know of your style…"

"WAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"And…uh…with your status as an EX Boss, you should have an upper hand, right?"

"WAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aya just hung her head in a slight show of frustration as she just turned away to look at who Marisa was going to call next.

"NUMBER 46! NAZRIN!"

Some light applause came for the mostly unknown entry, after a bit of searching, the tengu found the mouse.

"Nazrin…another person who's skills are mostly unknown. How do you feel about going up against an EX boss and possibly more?"

"I feel good-chu. Miss Scarlet seems to be more a brute force fighter, she won't be that hard to outwit…chu."

"Well with the power that she has, what if it doesn't matter if she's not that smart?

"Well I think I'll still do fine…chu."

"Well the best of luck to you…and now to Marisa for the next fighter."

"heh…NUMBER 45! KOISHI KOMEIJI!"

More applause came as Aya raced over to the second younger sister picked this group.

"Koishi, many parallels have been drawn between you and Flandre Scarlet. Now you two are guaranteed to have a danmaku battle. What are your opinions on this?"

"She seems like an interesting person. It'll be a fun battle. You tend to cause a ruckus in an attempt to feel like you won't be forgotten after your death. I'm sure she has some interesting and exciting danmaku."

The tengu stared at the accidental subconscious-reading that came from the Komeiji sister before turning back to the stage for Marisa's next pull. Marisa started to chuckle as she grinned from ear to ear. Everyone there knew that something was up. A big name had to have been pulled.

"NUMBER 1! REIMUUUUUUUUU HAKUREEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

A roar of gasps, hoots, hollers, and applause for the event host came from the crowd. Aya and the camera rushed over to the main stage to get the first word.

"Two EX bosses and even they just found out that neither will be able to run away with this group. All roads in this group go through you. How are you going to take this Pool Play round?"

"Well I'm not going to hold back if that's what you're trying to say. There are plenty of prospective donations to my shrine watching these fights, I want them to know that their money will go to a great shrine with a strong caretaker."

"Well you have some great matchups already, let's allow Marisa to call the next time and see if any other big hitters get pulled."

"NUMBER 22! REISEN UDONGEIN INABA!"

After Reimu's reception, any show of support would feel lacking, but the applause was still noticeable. Aya came over to the Eientei area for the first time to get some words with the lunar rabbit.

"Now you're considered a rough hitter yourself, but with your entry into this pool, this is quickly becoming a group of death. How does that make you feel?"

"I feel fine. I understand the strength of my opponents, especially Reimu. But I trust in my powers and my own strength." She then gave a quick little motion with her finger imitating a gun. "I think I'll do just fine, if everything goes well, I'll be toughened up for the Knockout Round."

"Well depending on Knockout Round placement, I'm sure some of the people in this group can get some 'upsets' under their belt. We have a fantastic group so far, and now to Marisa for the last name. Is it gonna be another big hitter?"

"NUMBER 23! EIRIN YAGOKORO!"

More gasps came as the group of death was now complete and developed yet another cross-faction battle. Aya didn't have to move as the pharmacist was right next to the rabbit, who took the announcement much better than Youmu in Group Two. Aya used the opportunity to get some tough questions for Eirin that were in earshot of Reisen.

"If we have a group of death, this is it. Not very many matchups will be handily fought, and with a main character and two EX bosses in the fray, some upsets will have to be pulled for both of you to advance. Another thing to note is both your similar fighting styles or at least that part of Reisen's style takes inspiration from you, her teacher. What would happen if your match determined who advanced and who gets eliminated?"

The blue and red clad bowman eyed her student and future opponent before giving her response. "Hopefully my student and I will do well enough that we don't have to worry on our own battle for advancement. I have trust and confidence in both of us to advance and possibly meet up again in the Championships. In fact, I'm quite sure we'll both advance…it's in Reisen's best interest that she advances…" Eirin gave a cold stare to her apprentice. Reisen finally started to look shaken as the stare focused on her. Aya just looked confused on the events that were occurring between the Lunarians.

"Well this has shaped up to be a fantastic group with some fantastic battles coming up. Koishi versus Flandre, Reisen versus Eirin, and to top THAT all off, we have our favorite shrine maiden in Reimu Hakurei in this mess as well. Yukarin, Rinnosuke, what're your opinions here?"

For once, when the camera focused on Yukari, she was not distracted or sleeping, but in fact fidgeting a bit in her chair. "Absolutely amazing group…man I kinda wish my name was called in there, what do you think, Rinrin?"

"…Rinrin?...er, yes, this is most likely going to be our group of death with almost unending onslaught of powerful danmaku wielders. In fact in seems more like this group will be more an endurance test over anything with basically no breather battles."

"Except the mouse."

"Now we don't know that yet, Miss Yakumo, it seems Nazrin focuses more on strategy, which can still make her a rough fight. Now Suika, you're lucky you're not gonna have to pick all four of the advancements, but who are your Sure Shots for this tough gro-"

"REIIIIIIIIMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Suika somehow found herself jumping onto Rinnosuke and Yukari's desk, nearly taking the shopkeeper out with it. "Reimu'll beat all them suckas! …but that other Scarlet girl ish scary…she's gonna advance too…"

"I…well…thanks Suika…" Rinnosuke was trying move himself over the laying oni to try to get camera frame again. "Now we had a crazy group here, but that doesn't mean there can be an even crazier group coming up. We still have plenty of goddesses, immortal princesses, time-stopping maids, and still another main character to get placed. Join us for Group Four, after this."


	4. Pool 4 Selection

NOTES: Bah, left my cheat sheet with the group setups in my apartment 100 miles away so Group Five might not be for a little while (around a week hopefully)

-----

"We're nearing the halfway point of learning our pool play selections here in the first ever Gensokyo Grand Battle. I'm Rinnosuke Morichika and with me as always is—"

"CALL MY NAME ALREADY!"

"the very strained border goddess, Yukari Yakumo. We have a very likely candidate for this set's Group of Death with Group Three, featuring two EX bosses, two top fighters from Eientei, and our event host, Reimu Hakurei. Do you think that there will another group with a lineup as fierce. Miss Yakumo?"

"I hope so, that I will be in this time. Watching those names pulled for Group Three made me realize that I want to face the best of the best from the first match of Pool Play to the finals of the Championship Round."

"Well it's good that you don't want to compromise, Miss Yakumo, but a break or breather match or two isn't going to kill you. Anyways, we return to Marisa who will pick the members of Group Four."

The magician reached into the box, clearly enjoying the chaos she had already created and anticipating the chaos she plans to create. She chuckled as she looked into the ball she pulled.

"NUMBER 16! RAN YAKUMO!"

The usual applause came over the group as Aya swooped towards the kitsune.

"Ran, your master was just complaining at how she hasn't been picked yet. How would you feel if her or your own shikigami were pulled in this group as well?"

"Well, I'm not worrying much about it really. I have trust in my strength, my master's strength, and Chen's strength." the fox chuckled a bit at a thought that popped into her head, "I would absolutely love if the three of us in fact went all the way to the Championships and went 1...2...3..."

"So you want to say that the three of you would sweep the top three positions?"

"Mmhmm..."

"And Yukarin would be the champion?"

A coy smile emerged from Ran's face, "Now I didn't say that..."

"Heh...uh oh Yukarin, looks like a mutiny might be on your hands. Let's see who else shows up to attempt to through a wrench in the Yakumo sweep plan..."

"NUMBER...four? Seriously, Reimu, she's #4? I could've been sure she'd be...er...uh...CIRNO!"

A round of laughter was heard at Marisa's expense as the tengu scoped out the ice fairy, giving victorious poses to the sparrow and firefly with her.

"You already have a competitor that's aiming for the top in this group, how do you think you'll do?"

The fairy just laughed as she tried to steal the mic from Aya, however the tengu kept her grasp as Cirno settled for bringing the microphone and camera to her face.

"What you're looking at right now, viewers, is the future Grand Champion. Remember this as I ascend to the top of Gensokyo: I am Cirno. I am THE STRONGEST!"

The animal spirits applauded her but not anyone else as Aya finally wrestled herself free in time to hear the next name in the group.

"NUMBER 33! MOMIJI INUBASHIRI!"

"MOMOOOOOOOO!" Aya blazed through the crowd to find her fellow tengu for a tackling hug. "Momo, you're in! You've got some interesting opponents so far, how are you gonna beat them?"

"W-Well Aya, I ju--"

"Oh now don't be modest, Momo, just get out there and kick some butt!"

"I...I guess.."

"Tengu titles, baby. Tengu titles!"

"If y-you say so, Aya..."

"Oh I know so, let's see whose butt you're gonna beat."

"NUMBER 30! MEDICINE MELANCHOLY!"

Some light applause came as Aya searched to find the next combatant...with no avail. With a quick whisper of "Aya..." coming from near the main stage, the camera focused on Alice Margatroid pointing behind her. Another humanshape was behind her, trying to hide behind the dollmaker. Aya made an attempt to get an interview with the shy doll.

"Miss Melancholy, how do you see yourself doing in this tournament?"

Medicine just gave a quiet slight shriek and tried to bury her face in the back of Alice's dress.

"Any reason she takes to you, Alice? Especially since I don't think you've really met either..."

Alice just shrugged, "I really don't know aside from the...I guess magnetic attraction considering her being...well...a doll. I'm actually quite surprised she entered considering...well yeah..."

"Well maybe this will be her attempt to break out of her shell..."

"I really hope that shell doesn't break considering what's in it..."

"uhhh....ok....Marisa...please...new name...."

"NUMBER 36! KANAKO YASAKA!"

The usual applause came through as Aya made her way back to the Moriya Shrine group, approaching the sky goddess still in a wrestling match that she was in when Sanae was picked.

"Kanako, you have a nice balanced group so far. Any words for what you're expecting from this tournament?"

Kanako stood up with her wrestling opponent still holding on to the top of her shimenawa, "well hopefully I can get a lot of faith from the residents of Gensokyo and help bring the Moriya shrine to prominence an--"

"Gero~"

The mountain goddess dropped from the top of Kanako's shimenawa, throwing her hat down on the sky goddess's head, pulling down to blind her.

"AAH, STUPID FROG! Get off!"

"Well...this has been an interesting group so far...no lacking in character, that's for sure. Let's see who rounds out this group..."

"NUMBER 24! KAGUYA HOURAISAN!"

Aya went over to the Eientei group to a seemingly dissappointed princess...

"Last spot in the group full of colorful characters, how do you feel about your opponents?"

"Well....they're fine...but...." Kaguya looked around the crowd, searching for someone. She seemed to be unable to find anyone of interest. She sighed sadly, "where is she? It's hard for me to get ready without her around..."

"...who's 'she'?" Aya was confused especially as the Eientei group was all present and accounted for with the two rabbits and the pharmacist.

Kaguya gave a quick death stare to Aya and the camera before scanning the crowd again, "......Mokou...where are you..."

"O...k...anyways, Yukarin, Rinnosuke, got an very nice group for Group Four. How do you feel about this set with kitsune, fairies, and princesses?"

"Thanks Aya, well...not in this group, Miss Yakumo, but one of your shikigami made it into this group and she wants you, herself, and her own shikigami to sweep the top three spots. Do you have the same confidence in your group?"

Yukari just chuckled and gave a coy smile similar to the one Ran gave to Aya. "Well we'll just have to find out..."

"W...well...anyways, Suika, you've got some fun fighters to check out...any Sure Shots here?"

"THE SCHTRONGEST!" Suika yelled the second the camera went to her. For once she was actually in her seat, but still leaning towards her desk in a drunken lull. "Fluffy'll go through...uwaaa...those fluffy tails....naptime soundsh fun. A-and...prinny princess Kaguya goesh through too...but she isn't fluffy..."

"D...Did she just call my shikigami Fluffy? Oh she's gonna get it..."

"Well I'll let you do that, Miss Yakumo. Anyways, we're halfway through the pool selection and we still got plenty of fighters left. Miss Yakumo still needs a spot, as does Marisa Kirisame and plenty other hard-hitters. Be sure to keep tuning in for more of the Gensokyo Grand Battle!"


	5. Pool 5 Selection

NOTES: **VOTING HAS BEGUN!** The votes that you, the reader, give determines who wins the matches. So get out there and support your favorite!

The links to the matches can be found at the new Gensokyo Grand Battle forum which can be found by clicking on the [Discussion Forums] link in the top right the main Touhou Project fanfic listing and finding the [Gensokyo Grand Battle Main Forum]! Good luck, happy voting, and may the best woman win!

---

"Aaaaaand welcome back, danmaku fans! We are halfway through our pool selections for the Group Play round of the Gensokyo Grand Battle and we've already got some great matchups, but we're not satisfied yet! I'm Rinnosuke Morichika…"

"and I'm Yukari Yakumo, who's still waiting to learn whose butts I get to beat down."

"Well, Miss Yakumo, you're not the only one waiting for their spot. Other big names still waiting for their names to be pulled include Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, and a few Stage 6 and EX bosses. But soon, some might know their place as Reimu returns to the box to pull out our six competitors for Group Five."

The red-white shrine maiden reached her hand in to pull out the first fighter of the second half of the round.

"NUMBER 44! UTSUHO REIUJI!"

A light amount of applause was heard as Aya rushed back to the Palace of Earth Spirits group to find the hell raven hugging Orin, who was already called in the first group.

"Utsuho, you are considered to have one of the most, um, dangerous powers in all of Gensokyo. How do you see this Pool Play round fleshing out?"

The raven gave a loud and stupid laugh as she went to the mic, "This round is just to display my dominance over everyone here. I've waiting too long for the masses to see the true extent of my power. I! AM! UNSTOPPAB-"

"OKUU!" Orin quickly delivered a 'light' smack upside Utsuho's head, "Please don't go overboard…please…"

"I…ok…for now…"

Aya just let the two best friends settle things there as she turned to Reimu for the next name.

"NUMBER 12! ALICE MARGATROID!"

A hearty round of applause came for the dollmaker as Aya turned near the main stage to get a second talk with Alice.

"Alice, you're in Group Five, already with a nuclear raven, how do you trust your skills and how do you think this group will end up."

Alice only sighed as she stoically went to the mic, "I don't know, I'm not really seeing myself having much trouble here, even with a fighter like that raven. I wouldn't mind some challenges here to get me ready for the Knockout round."

"What if Marisa gets pulled here?"

Alice blushed and gave the tengu a cold stare, "I-I don't think that'd be a good matchup for me in the Pool Play…"

"Well that's not up to you, it's up to Reimu and whatever name she pulls…Reimu?"

"NUMBER 20! KEINE KAMISHIRASAWA!"

Aya gave a smart-aleky smile to Alice before she scoped out the group to find Keine…to no avail. Then in the distance, she saw the blue hatted teacher waving to get her attention. With a quick swoop, Aya was ready for the interview.

"Keine, why are you all the way out here alone?"

"Not alone, but that's the reason I'm out here. The person I'm with isn't exactly the most social of people and is actually avoiding a member of the crowd. So I'm here to keep her company."

Aya just nodded her head, "Well that other person will have to show herself soon if she's entered…"

"She will, don't worry. Especially since the person she's avoiding has already been called."

"Well good luck to the both of you then, now Reimu, who do we have next?"

"NUMBER 48! ICHIRIN KUMOI!"

Light applause came for the unknown contender as Aya found her underneath a giant cloud.

"Well Ichirin, you've got a rough road so far in this Pool Play round. How are you going to fight in this group?"

"I think we're going to do fine."

"We?"

"YES!" a loud masculine voice came from above Ichirin, causing Aya to grasp her heart in shock. "OUR POWER IS GREAT! SOON ALL OF GENSOKYO WILL KNOW OF OUR POWER!"

"Ayayayaya…ok…ok…that's…fantastic…your power seems great…I feel like I just had a heart attack. Now let's see who's next in this group…"

"NUMBER 47! KOGASA TATARA!"

Another light round of applause came for another unknown fighter. An already strained Aya once again found herself unable to find the next combatant. So when she felt some…thing… lick the back of her head she was nearly about to unleash a danmaku barrage directly behind her, but held back as instead of finding the person to interview, the interviewee came to her.

"OK…OK…I'm getting too old for this. Kogasa, how do you feel about this group so far?"

Kogasa twirled her umbrella a bit trying to think up an answer, "It's seems interesting…I don't know many of these people so hopefully the skills I have will be enough to get me known…except I'm supposed to surprise people…well I guess I can surprise people with my strength…heh…"

Aya just gave an uncomfortable chuckle before turning to hear the last name of the group.

"NUMBER 7! SAKUYA IZAYOI!"

A roar of applause came for the maid, who finishes up the group. Aya brought herself back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion group, where the stoic maid was getting a hug from Meiling.

"Well, Sakuya, with your addition, this group has been padde-"

"Excuse me?"

"roun…uh…filled ou…uh…come together nicely…which of the other fighters in this group are you looking forward to the most?"

"Miss Margatroid will provide a fun match, I suppose. I am quite thankful that I don't have to face any other residents of the Mansion, though. I hope to meet up with them in the Championships…"

"Like a dog returning to her ma-"

SHING! In a blink of an eye, Sakuya's hand was full of knives in position to be thrown point blank at Aya's head. The tengu just closed her mouth and motioned to change the camera to Rinnosuke and Yukari in the booth.

"Well someone got a quick lesson in 'How to Shut Your Trap' down there…"

"That's being a bit blunt, Miss Yakumo, but Group Five does look like it's going to be an interesting group. Plus a few more big hitters know their spots. Suika, are those big hitters advancing?"

"Welllllllll" Suika was swaying back and forth in her chair, "Rememberrrrrrrrr what the door mouse saaaaaaaid… Alish ish gonna advance and knifey cutty knife maid will *hic* will *hic* will shlash her way to the top…hehehehehehe…I'm funny, Rinrin!"

"Uh…thank you, Suika…Group Five sure seems like a great set of battles, but we still have 3 groups to go. Where is Marisa going? What about our own Miss Yakumo? Be sure to stay tuned, Group Six is coming up!"


	6. Pool 6 Selection

NOTES: For those who missed it,** VOTING HAS BEGUN** for the Pool Play matches! All you have to do is go to the **_[Gensokyo Grand Battle Main Forum]_** under the Touhou Discussion Forums, find the matches you want to vote for and give your favorite a click. The winner of the poll wins her match and becomes one step closer to being Master of Gensokyo! Polls are basically open until the matches start hitting the word processor.

---

"So the first thing I see is Ran in a mad dash, just screaming 'CHEEEEEEEEN! CHEEEEEEEEEN!' and I'm already drunk so I whip my head around and there's Chen...PISSING in the donati-"

"Miss Yakumo, we're back...err...uh...we almost know where everyone is going in the Gensokyo Grand Battle and in a few seconds, Reimu will pull out the names for Group Six. It'll be her last pulls as Marisa will take over from there. Will the Ordinary Magician know her position? What about our own Miss Yakumo? The remaining entrants anxiously await their positions as Reimu begins her pulls."

"NUMBER 42! SATORI KOMEIJI!"

The usual applause came as Aya swooped to the last member of the Palace of Earth Spirits.

"H-"

"How I think I'll do? It's hard to tell the random factor from the pulls..."

"W-"

"Who do I want to face in this phase? The gap youkai would be fun, as would you, Miss Tengu."

"Well good luc-"

"I don't think you could 'kick my ass five ways to Sunday'."

Aya just gave Satori a cold stare with a quick "Now I really hope we face off..." before turning to Reimu for the next name.

"NUMBER 28! YUUKA KAZAMI!"

A furious round of applause came as the tengu found Yuuka, surrounded by flowers. Aya made sure to stay airborne during this interview, she heard what happens if the flowers around her get disturbed.

"Yuuka, your status to most of these residents are more legend than anything. Plus, apparently one of your main spells is a lot more familar coming from one of the two on the main stage. How do you see this group playing out?"

"Well...let's just say...I wouldn't mind a spark vs spark matchup..." the flower youkai gave a menacing smile to Aya, sending a cold shiver down the tengu's spine.

"W-Well, let's see if that spark vs spark matchup happens now..."

"NUMBER 37! SUWAKO MORIYA!"

Another faction finished up as the crowd applauded the mountain goddess. Aya went over to Suwako, who still hasn't finished up the wrestling match that she had started in since the camera first turned the Moriya Shrine group.

'Suwako, got some rough opponents already. But it seems like you definitely have some fighting spirit, how are you thinking you will perform?"

With a ribbit, Suwako jumped off Kanako and right into frame, "I like my chances, gero. There are going to be great danmaku displays that I get to see and participate in, gero. With my power and status, I'm sure I can easily go to the Knockout Round, de arimasu."

"That...last one was different..."

"I'm trying out things...ge-gero..."

"I...don't think that's how it works...but let's see who else is going to be in this great matchup. Reimu?"

"NUMBER 6! PATCHOULI KNOWLEDGE!"

Aya returned to the Scarlet Devil Mansion group for one final time to find the normally shut-in witch still trying to bury herself in a book.

"Patchy, you've got some tough opponents, how do you think you devise a strategy to defeat them?"

Patchouli only gave Aya a quick look before returning to her book. Aya decided to push the mic between the witch and the book.

"Get that out of my face..."

"But I want to kn-"

"This fresh air is very good for me today...you DO NOT want to get me angry right now..."

The crow just gave a small snort before pulling back, she remained silent with a cold stare at Patchouli as Reimu pulled another name. A light-hearted smile came from the shrine maiden's face as she approached the crowd in a laid back manner. "So...we have one person with Master Spark in this group..." the crowd was already starting to react. Patchouli started to shake behind her book, "and another person who wields the Non-Directional Laser...NOW LET'S MAKE THAT TWO WIELDERS FOR EACH OF THOSE SPELLS! NUMBER 2! MARISA KIRISAME!"

A thunderous roar of applause came for the ordinary magician as Aya left the what can only be described as "shell-shocked" Patchouli and headed for the main stage where Marisa was soaking up the attention, blowing kisses and bowing.

"You got a tough group, Marisa. Plus with Yuuka and Patchy, you're sure to have some great battles even before the Knockout Round. Anything to say to the people rooting for you?"

"Well I'm sure everybody's eyes will be watching these fantastic fights in Group Six, ze. We've got flowers, psychics, frogs, nerds, and of course yours truly."

"Who are you looking forward to fighting?"

"Heh, as much as I want to say Patchy, it's been quite I while since I've sparked it up and I'm sure Yuuka and I are going to going to have some fun..." Marisa's smile turned devilish as she eyed the flower youkai.

"Well good luck in this great group, now to find out who will finish up the ferocious Group Six, Reimu?"

"NUMBER 41! YUUGI HOSHIGUMA!"

Some light applause came, but was shadowed by uproarious laughter coming from one person. After scoping out the crowd, Aya found the source of the laughter to be Yuugi herself. She swooped over to ask about the laughter.

"So Yuu-"

"Ayaaaaa, have a drink!" the oni interrupted the tengu and offered an unusually large sake cup to Aya.

"I really sho-'

"C'moooooon, it's a celebration! Such strong people in Gensokyo, and in this group! I can't help but feel great! Such strength! Such power! I get tingly just thinking about how these fights are gonna go! So have a drink, Aya!"

Reluctantly, Aya did take the cup and slammed it down. After finishing the shot, feeling slightly woozy and with a reply of "GOOD GOD that's strong", she directed the attention back to Yukari and Rinnosuke.

"A little bird like that, taking a drink from an oni...I'm amazed she remained standing, Rinnosuke."

"Well it's always a world of surprises here, you should know that more than anyone. But it looks like both our event hosts find themselves in two extremely fierce groups. Suika, does your fellow Deva of the Mountain advance?"

"Yuugi, I'm shorryyyyyyyyyy..." a crying Suika had her head plopped down on her desk as she appeared to be rolling her face around her tears. "The group'sh reaaaaaaally strong. Fight yer besht, Yuugi! Eshpecially against Marisa and Yuuka...they're seeming to goooooo. But you can do it...Yuuuuuugi...GO FIGHT WI-*urrrrp*."

"Thank you...Suika......two groups remain! And both of the entrants that have been bringing you this material STILL haven't been picked! Are Aya and Miss Yakumo destined to face each other? Who would help me broadcast if that happened? Group Number Lucky Seven is coming up, don't miss it!"


	7. Pool 7 Selection

**NOTES:** This set will probably be closed after Group Eight has been pulled and a new set will be made for the Pool Play fights.

Group Three Round One matchups are up on the forum, which can once again be found in the Touhou Discussion Forum _**[Gensokyo Grand Battle Main Forum]**_ here on site

---

"What a long strange trip it's been so far, danmaku fans...and we haven't even started the battles yet! As the names for Group Seven are about to be pulled, the 12 fighters left know they have 1 of 2 places that they will be going, and one of them will have tournament favorite and my co-host, Miss Yukari Yakumo. But who do YOU want to face off with, Miss Yakumo?"

"Well...A lot of the good names have already been called which kinda pisses me off but that would mean big name bouts in Knockout and Championships, because if I was pulled in Reimu's group and beat her ass in Pool Play it wouldn't be as awesome as beating her ass in the Championships."

"Well I guess that is true, but I remember earlier you wanted to just run a gauntlet of big hitters..."

"Yeah, if only so no one can go 'Oh but she only faced Stage 1 bosses and boring people, ho hum..."

"I guess, but now we go to Marisa who will call out the first name in Group Seven."

The black-and-white clad magician reached into the nearly empty box to pull out the first name for Group Seven, "Heh, I just ruined the day for the next five people that get called da ze. NUMBER 17! YUKARI YAKUMO!"

"FINALLY!" the camera returned to Rinnosuke and Yukari as the latter made a light celebratory motion.

"Well there's your spot, Miss Yakumo, now for you to sit back and watch the next five names as they are guaranteed to cross strength, wits, and danmaku with you."

"Damn straight, now to learn which unfortunate soul is getting pulled next..."

"NUMBER 13! PRISMRIVER SISTERS!"

The usual applause came as Aya finally got the focus as she moved over to the musicians.

"Well with Yukarin in this group, having a group of three as one entrant could be the only way that the border goddess could encounter a bump in the road. What would be you three's strategy for Yukarin and any other big name pulled?"

Lunasa, the violinist and eldest sister was the one to come to the mic, "Well...we will attempt our best and hopefully we can advance..."

"I think we can do it, sis!" Merlin interrupted, "Come on, gotta keep rocking! Go the distance for Layla!"

"Well good luck to you three...even the silent one...now Marisa, who's going to also be in this group?"

"NUMBER 34! AYA SHAMEIMARU!"

"I...oh...that's me! Well I guess I get to interview myself. Well Aya, tough group, but how do you see yourself doing?

I think I'm going to do fine, I trust my speed and skill to go far in this tournament. Maybe even sweeping the Pool Play.

Really? That's quite a claim while in the same group as Yukari Yakumo...

I think it's going to be a great match, but I'm pretty sure I can beat her when it comes down to it...

Well best of luck to you, Aya. Now to see who else is in this already great Group Seven..."

"NUMBER 39! YAMAME KURODANI!"

Aya swooped over to the spider, who for the most part was alone.

"Yamame, you've gotten pulled into a tough group. How do you feel about this set so far?"

"Well I feeling fine, these seem to be very interesting and fun. Even you, tengu!"

"What do you mean 'even me'? You do know the usual pecking order with birds and bugs, right?"

The spider just smiled as Aya was obviously agitated from the comment. Before any pre-match fights started, Marisa called the next name.

"NUMBER 38! KISAME!"

Aya scoped out the crowd to once again have the next competitior nowhere to be found. A strange sound began to develop over the tengu's head.

"wahahahaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA!"

With a quick sidestep, Aya watched as the bucket came crashing down on the ground where she was originally standing.

"Bah, missed."

"Oi...just because I'm in your group doesn't mean we're fighting yet..."

The girl in the bucket just tried to hide herself under her hands, not responding to Aya's question. Aya just groaned as obviously this fighter's confidence is tightly related to her altitude. However, Marisa was ready to pull the last name of Group Seven.

"NUMBER 25! FUJIWARA NO MOKOU!"

"WHERE IS SHE?" a ferocious roar erupted from the Eientei group that was quickly subdued by the pharmacist in the group. Aya scoped out the group to find Keine again waving towards herself, with a white haired girl behind her.

"So Mokou, I think you're the last EX boss to be picked, of course judging by the scream after your name was called, there's obviously what will maybe be a destined matchup. How are you going to make sure that matchup happens in Knockout or Championships?"

Mokou shyly approached the mic after a bit of coercion from the teacher, "I just plan to basically torch everything. I'm sure nothing's going to stop her and I doubt anything's going to stop me. Whether our matchup is in the first round of Knockout or the Grand Championship, I just know that we'll make sure that everyone watches our 2000th battle..."

"Seriously? You have battled 2000 times?"

"Yeah, I've been keeping count."

"So what's the record?"

Mokou avoided the question for a bit before deciding to answer it, "...Tied...972 for me, 972 for her, 55 ties."

"Fascinating. But that doesn't mean I'm going to make things easy for you. Well now only six remain and then we can get to the fighting! Rinnosuke, Yukarin, back to you."

"Thanks Aya, and-"

"You're going down, birdbrain, just so you know."

"Well we'll just have to find out when it gets to your matchup. Suika, are our two onscreen entrants advancing it for sure?"

"Wellllllll...*urp*" Suika made an attempt to be insightful, however the burp ruined that plan, "Yukariiiin's gonna roooock! A-An-An-And the fire bird girl bird will-bird- hold true to her promise........so farrrrrr....but after that......." Suika again tried a mischievous look, but that too was also ruined by an immediate *UUUUUUUURP!*

"Well we're almost through the pulls. Group Eight after this and then the fights get underway! Stay tuned, Gensokyo!"


	8. Pool 8 Selection

**NOTES: **This will complete the Group Pulls. I will make a new story for the Pool Play round. Group 1 Round 1 has been called and now Group 4 voting will start as well as the still open Group 2 and 3 matches. Links can be found in the _**[Gensokyo Grand Battle Main Forum]**_.

---

"Well here we are, danmaku fans. The pulling of Group Eight, the final group for the Pool Play round of the Gensokyo Grand Battle. I'm Rinnosuke Morichika..."

"And no one's still watching..."

"I wouldn't say that, Miss Yakumo..."

"Well there's only six left, the 'ooh where will they be put?' factor went bye-bye when Group Seven finished up. The only people who want to stay are the six left and their close friends. Hell I would've gapped out already if it weren't for the fact that I want to see how stupid the guys that Chen's gonna beat up are going to act when their name gets called."

"Well it's still our duty to bring the responses from every entrant in this Grand Battle, regardless of their position."

"I'm just saying all the big names have basically been pulled. No Stage 6-ers left, no EX's left, it's basically just cleaning out the cupboard."

"Well those facts aside, we now go to Marisa for the last pulls."

"NUMBER 18! WRIGGLE NIGHTBUG!"

Aya went over to the firefly, who was still with the previously-picked Cirno and the yet-to-be-picked sparrow. They seemed to be pretending to do heroic poses.

"Well, you're the first name in Group Eight, Wriggle, how does that feel?"

"This group will be no match to two members of the greatest team in the world!"

"Huh?"

"Gensokyo Sentai Cirnanger! With a swarm of power, CirnoGreen! Wriggle Nightbug! With my kick, I will advance all the way to the Championships!"

"Well good luck, you hero of justice...you...well Marisa, who's next on the list?"

"NUMBER 19! MYSTIA LORELEI!"

"Well at least I don't have to mo-"

"I will join you in this fight, CirnoGreen! With the darkest of nights, CirnoPink! Mystia Lorelei!"

"Well, Cirnanger, what will you do when you two are destined to fight each other?"

The firefly and the sparrow immediately looked awkwardly at Aya and then to themselves.

"THAT CURSED BLACK WITCH!" Wriggle shouted, "Pitting us against each other as she knows she cannot defeat all of us combined! What a dastardly plan she has placed for us! You will not win, Black Witch!"

Aya could only chuckle as she let Wriggle's boast continue off camera while waiting for Marisa to call the next name.

"NUMBER 11!" Marisa giggled and took a deep breath, "CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

The crowd applauded as Aya swooped over to the nekomata getting hugged by her kitsune master.

"Well Chen, Ran here gave a prediction about the two of you as well as Yukarin advancing to the Championships together. Do you have such big plans?"

"Mmhmm!" Chen nodded enthusiastically, "Yakumo sweeps! I can hear it now! Especially when that unassuming kitty is crowned Master of Gensokyo!""

"So you think you are the one to upend your masters for the Championships?"

"Yep, and soon all the residents here will know the great almighty power of-"

"CHEEEEEEEEEN!" Ran finally decided to end the interview herself before her shikigami got too boastful.

"Well good luck to you, now to get to the final downhill ride of these group pulls, Marisa?"

"NUMBER 40! PARSEE MIZUHASHI!"

The applause faded out as Aya reached the bridge maiden.

"Well, Group Eight, how do you feel...although I have a guess..."

"hmph...no drama, no big matchups, no big names...all the other groups have something like that."

"So you'd say..."

"The other groups......I'm jealous..."

"So what if we put you in the group with Reimu and Flandre?"

"N-no..." Parsee immediately became flustered with fear, "I-I think I'll do fine here still...."

Aya chuckled as she turned to Marisa for the next pull.

"NUMBER 21! TEWI INABA!"

The last name for Eientei had finally been called as Aya went over to the rabbit.

"Well, last big faction to have their last name called, Tewi. How do you think you'll do in this group?"

"I'm not speaking to you."

"Huh?"

"You still owe me 500 yen from that night out the tengu and Eientei had."

"OH PLEASE! Why would I owe you 500 yen?"

"I bet you that I could rip off the already hammered Reisen's skirt and she wouldn't notice!"

"WHAT?" Reisen happened to be listening in and ran to the camera to make at attempt to clear out the situation, "T-T-T-T-T-That never happened! Th-there's no way that could h-happen!"

"Well you were already drunk, pantie bunny..."

"N-no....uh.....EIRIIIIIIIIN!"

"Tewi..." the pharmecist finally enterred the argument, "I remember that night exactly. You tried to remove Reisen's skirt but I caught and stopped you before you could do anything to her."

"...but...but it's not like she hasn't been forced to publicly disrobe under your persua--"

"TEWI!" Reisen's face was blood red as she tried to stop the fellow rabbit.

"And what about the time--"

"Aya, I'd suggest getting the camera and mic away from here..." finally Eirin turned to the tengu, "...for Reisen's sake."

"I...ok...well, one name left! and I have a feeling she likes cucumbers--"

"Don't say cucumbers around Reisen." Eirin got a last word in, "It's kinda traumatic..."

"I...I...I...MARISA! LAST NAME!"

"NUMBER 32! NITORI KAWASHIRO!"

The tengu flew from the Eientei group quite quickly as she found the kappa tinkering with something in her hand.

"Well you're the last name in the last group...hopefully your luck improves during fights..."

"Yeah...although it gave me plenty of time to make this doombot."

"D...Doombot?"

Nitori opened her hand to reveal a small little robot looking exactly like her.

"Aww, how cute."

"As cute as a bot with about a megaton of explosive power can be..."

"Well I gue--MEGATON?"

"Yeah I could've lowered the cosmetic details to allow for more destructive power, but oh well..."

"I...I...uh...well, our groups are COMPLETE! We'll go to Rinnosuke and then to Suika and then back here for Reimu's sendoff, Rinrin?"

"Thanks Aya, well Miss Yakumo, how did you like the tengu's interviews?"

"I enjoyed the times where she became extremely uncomfortable."

"Well that's always enjoyable, but I will admit, some of the situations that Aya got into were her own fault."

"Like when she interviewed herself and said that she could beat me?"

"...I wasn't thinking about that moment..."

"Well she'll learn to regret that quickly."

"We'll just have to find out, Miss Yakumo. Suika! Last go-round! Who are your Sure Shots?"

"Ka-BOOOOOOOOOOM!" Suika immitated an explosion as the camera focused on her, "Nitori'll blast through da group! An-*hic*-d......" the oni breathed in deeply in preparation "CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-*hic*-'ll also go through...all da Yakumo's're Sure Shots! How're liking that, Yukarin?"

"Well I'd hope so, Suika, considering we are all going to the Championships. Well, Rinnosuke, I'm gonna gap to the main stage with Ran and Chen, so finish this up." Yukari quickly disappeared and left the shopkeeper all alone.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye from me until the fights. We've got 48 great competitors, 166 great matches, and at the end of it all, 1 Master of Gensokyo. We leave you now with Reimu Hakurei, our event host, as she addresses the crowd before everyone goes to get ready for Pool Play. For Aya Shameimaru and Yukari Yakumo, I'm Rinnosuke Morichika, thank you for joining us and good luck to all the fighters."

Reimu stood on the main stage with Marisa as the other fighters all came in close for one last speech before sending everyone off. "Well, here we are, residents of Gensokyo. We all know our spots in the first round of the Gensokyo Brand Battle. Some of you have easier paths than others. That just happened with the luck of the draw, the best way to take on a difficult path is to do your best and advance. Even if you don't see yourself going to the Championships, fight like everything is on the line every match. Maybe you'll get an upset and stun your opponent, the people here, and our otherworldly watchers. For all rounds, the fights will take place in regulated magic fields created by myself and Yukari and you will all be covered with a magical aura that will disable when someone is knocked out. When the aura dissipates, the match is called and a winner is announced. For the Pool Play rounds, fighters can only activate one spell card a match. If you try to play another, it will just not activate. In the Knockout round, the limit is lifted to two spell cards, and for the Championships, there is no limit. Groups 1 and 5 will fight here at the Hakurei Shrine. Groups 2 and 6 will be at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Groups 3 and 7 will be in the bamboo forest and Eientei. And finally Groups 4 and 8 will be at the Moriya Shrine. Once the Knockout Round begins, the bracket numbers will coincide with the same locations. The winner of each group will pull for their Knockout bracket placement, the other members of that group will be filled out as the next seed in the next bracket. So whoever pulled Bracket One, the second place in that group will go to Bracket Two, yadda yadda yadda. Well, I've held you here long enough, let's all do our best! Let's do our best for our factions, for our friends, for the residents of Gensokyo, for the mysterious onlookers, and most importantly for ourselves! Good luck to all 48 of us!"


End file.
